noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Ked vs An Sangeen
This battle takes place when Ked realizes that An Sangeen has faked his injury to run away and tracks him down with Lutai, who engages in a battle against Tao and Takeo (refer to Tao & Takeo vs Lutai). Prologue In the KSA headquarters, An Sangeen fakes an injury in front of Ked and Lutai to meet the RK in order to gather information on Cerberus. Having received the information and a mobile phone to contact them with, he returns to find the KSA partly destroyed. When he is caught in shock, Ked and Lutai appear behind him, having found out they were tricked as well as noticed the fact that he is a modified human. Sangeen attacks them and flees to a nearby building, where he contacts Tao to tell him that he is in danger and he does not wish to communicate with them anymore. After this, Sangeen is pursued and caught by the two Cerberus members. Battle Summary Sangeen is caught up by the two Cerberus members - Ked and Lutai, who are amused by Sangeen's abilities. Realizing he can't avoid them, suddenly stops and attacks the two members who are now in front of him. Lutai praises Sangeen's reactions and both of them stop immediately. Ked turns around to punch the air, which results in a massive energy beam flying towards Sangeen. Sangeen is surprised and just manages to dodge the beam and Ked warns Lutai never to interfere as Sangeen is his to kill. Lutai jokes about Ked's death from the fight and promises not to interfere. Ked then reassures Sangeen that only he will face him and this prompts Sangeen to attack Ked. Ked is bored with Sangeen's same old attacks and punches the air to shoot a bigger energy beam. Sangeen dodges this to shoot more projectiles at Ked, and his movements impress Lutai even more. Ked then shoots multiple energy beams from his fists but these are all dodged by Sangeen, who is very shocked by the powers of Ked's slight punches. Ked becomes more excited and also praises Sangeen's movements and shoots another beam at Sangeen. He jumps to avoid the attack and shoots multiple small projectiles at Ked, who manages to neutralize some by a punch and has to dodge the remaining ones. But then he realizes that Sangeen has purposely attacked Ked, predicting that he was going to dodge the attack, so that he can collapse the ground for Ked to fall into. Ked just manages to jump to save himself but then much to his surprise, Sangeen is holding an energy dagger right by his head. However, Lutai knows that although Sangeen may have impressive powers, he has no chance against Ked. Ked catches and breaks the dagger and punches Sangeen countless times, who at last smashes into a nearby building. Sangeen curses his luck while Ked comes up to him, impressed by his powers. But he says that is all and kicks Sangeen, who is unable to block it and slides along the ground. Ked picks him up by the head and tells him to blame his arrogant wife. Sangeen closes his eyes and thinks about Yonsu, getting ready for the final blow. Aftermath After Sangeen is defeated by Ked, he waits for the last attack when he hears a command to keep his eyes closed. Two electrocuting balls bounce to both Ked and Lutai and electrocutes them. Sangeen opens his eyes to see M-21 by his side, telling him to move quickly. They flee and Ked chases after them. Image Gallery Ked n lutai catch up.PNG|Ked and Lutai catch up with Sangeen Ked's attack.PNG|Ked attacks Sangeen Sangeen dodges.PNG|Sangeen manages to dodge Sangeen blades.PNG|Sangeen showers his projectiles Ked multiple punch.PNG|Ked's multiple punches Ground destroyed.PNG|The battleground collapses. Sangeen vs Cerberus1.png|Sangeen attacks Ked from behind Ked destroys blade.PNG|Ked breaks Sangeen's blade Attack on sangeen.PNG|Ked's counterattack Sangeen worn out.PNG|Sangeen is worn out Screenshot123.PNG|A defeated Sangeen awaits his death